Electrical switches of the kind concerned are sometimes known as rotary stepping switches, which in a typical construction include a casing, two or more fixed contacts and a moving contact in the casing, and an internal operator rotatable by means of a pull chain to turn the moving contact into or out contact with the fixed contacts for switching. As the pull chain is connected during assembly of the switch, change is usually not possible.
The pull chain extends out through a tubular part of the casing, which is externally screw-threaded for tightening by a screw nut upon an electrical appliance using the switch. The outer and inner diameters of the tubular part are subject to constraints, in that the outer diameter is usually fixed and the inner diameter should not be too large so as to avoid kinking of the pull chain in the tubular part.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate at least one of the aforesaid problems or shortcoming by providing an improved or otherwise new electrical switch of the type concerned.